Prophecy
by krissy7490
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble upon the work of a fanfic writer who they discover is another prophet, but things aren't quite the same as with what they're used to. With the help of Castiel they must work to protect her from Lucifer who seeks to claim her.
1. Chapter 1

_**Arthor's Note: **__Just wanted to let everyone know that I'm just going through and revising all the current chapters. After reading through them I find them mistakes that were bothering me to the point where I just couldn't focus on writing more story! Lol! So I'm fixing mistakes and then, hopefully, can finally get out this story that's been rattling around in my head the last 2 years!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Sam and Dean aren't mine cuz their creator won't give them up! *pout* The boys and Supernatural belong to the Great Kripke and Company. I'm just borrowing them to play with! : )_

Prophecy

Chapter 1

Sam clicked on the icons that led him through the various website pages. He was taking advantage of the rare dose of privacy he was getting with Dean off at one of the hunting stores the small town had in order to replenish some of their supplies. So Sam had decided to indulge himself with a guilty pleasure he had discovered.

Fan fiction.

It was something he didn't dare tell Dean about. He knew his brother would never let him live it down if he knew. So Sam patiently waited until Dean was gone for a period of time before booting up the laptop and jumping onto one of the websites that contained the stories.

But it wasn't just any fan fiction he was looking for. After learning about Chuck the Prophet and the books he had written and then discovering the rabid fan-base the series had Sam had started reading some of the stories fans had written. He had to admit, some of them really weren't half bad. Of course, the slash ones involving him and Dean freaked him out, especially when he accidently stumbled in to one that didn't list any warnings in its summary. But otherwise he found himself taking pleasure in the worlds the writers created for them, especially since many of them gave him and Dean more normal lives than either of them could have ever dreamed of.

He scrolled through the list of stories when one caught his eye. Its summary described it as a short story about Sam's first day of school. Sam smirked. He had heard the real story from Dean a million of times. How he had clung to Dean's leg and screamed at the top of his lungs when they tried to separate them. Dean had wound up being an hour late to his own class because Sam hadn't let go. Curious, he clicked the story open and began reading.

_Dean led Sam to the classroom where twenty other five-year olds were being dropped off for the first time by their Mom's and Dad's. Sam clung nervously to Dean's hand and anxiously looked around at the other children._

_"OK, Sammy," Dean said in the most grown-up tone he could muster. He pointed to the woman at the front of the class. "That's your teacher. If you need anything you just ask her. And you're supposed to do what she says, OK?"_

_Sam stared fearfully back at Dean, his large hazel eyes filling with tears._

_"I don't wanna, Dean. I wanna go wif you!"_

_Dean sighed impatiently. "Sam, you have to stay in this room! I'll just be down the hall!"_

_Dean's words set off a deluge of tears in his younger brother. Sam began bawling loudly._

_"NO! Don't go, Dean! Don't go! I don't wanna stay!"_

_Dean glanced over at the teacher who was now coming over, a warm smile on her face._

_"Well, hi there. I'm Mrs. Jones, your teacher."_

Sam paused for a moment, frowning. Mrs. Jones? Wait… wasn't that the name of his kindergarten teacher? Huh. That was weird.

_"This is Sammy," Dean said while Sam cowered behind him. "And I'm Dean. I'm his big brother. I'm just dropping him off."_

_"Well, that was nice of you, Dean," Mrs. Jones said. She reached her hand out to Sam. "Why don't you come with me, Sammy, and I'll show you where you'll be sitting."_

_Sam's eyes grew wide with terror. He grabbed Dean's leg and wrapped his arms around it tightly, screaming at the top of his little lungs._

_"NOOOOOOOO! I WANNA STAY WITH DEAN!" Sam wailed. "DON'T LEAVE ME, DEAN!"_

_"Sammy! Let go! I have to go to class!" Dean yelled impatiently as he tried to shake Sam loose to no avail…_

Sam stared at the computer screen, his jaw dropped.

_OK,_ he thought to himself. _That's a little freaky._ _This is the exact same story Dean's always told me._

He continued to read and he could practically hear Dean reciting it verbatim.

_"Now, Sammy, it's OK," Mrs. Jones tried to soothe. "We're going to have such a fun day! But you have to let Dean go to class!"_

_It took an hour for both Mrs. Jones and Dean to pry the petrified five year old free from Dean's leg. The rest of the class watched in silent fascination as Mrs. Jones finally freed a bawling Sam from Dean who tried to console his brother._

_"Sam! Come on! Stop crying! It's going to be fine! I'll be just down the hall! I promise!"Dean said as he made a beeline out the door._

_It was later that day when school had ended that Dean came back to the classroom to bring Sam home. To his amazement he found Sam beaming gleefully as he said good-bye to Mrs. Jones and some of the other children in the class._

_"Dean!" Sam yelled as he ran up to his brother. "I like school! It's so much fun! I learned a lot! Can I come back tomorrow?"_

_Dean stared at his little brother, dumbfounded. He shook his head in amazement._

_"Dude, I can't believe you're my brother. You are so weird!"_

Sam stared open-mouthed at the computer screen, a chill crawling down his spine.

_How the hell…?_

He immediately clicked on the author and was brought to their page which listed all of the other stories the author had written. Sam skimmed the list and began clicking on the stories to read them. During the next hour he was absorbed with his reading and barely heard Dean return and drop his bag of purchases on the table next to the laptop.

"Hey, Sam," Dean said casually. When Sam didn't respond Dean cocked his head and shot him a curious glance. He walked up next to him and waved his hand in front of his face. "Hello! Earth to Sam!"

Sam jumped, startled out of concentration.

"Oh! Hey! Sorry. Didn't hear you."

"I noticed. What the hell are you looking at that's so fascinating? Find some good porn?" Dean said with a smirk.

He expected Sam to roll his eyes and call him a pervert like usual. Instead, Sam shook his head and stared at the computer.

"Dude… this is freaky."

Dean frowned. "What? Did you find us a case?"

A case would be good right now. Hell, anything would be a welcome distraction after the nightmare that happened last week with Jo and Ellen. Dean still felt his stomach knot and grief threatened to overwhelm him if he thought about them for too long. They had left Bobby's under the pretense of following a lead, but really it was because Dean couldn't stand the thought of staying at Bobby's where the ghosts of their last night together still haunted him. He needed to get away. Needed some time to think.

Sam shook his head at Dean's question.

"No… I… I think I found another prophet."

Dean looked at Sam for a moment in disbelief.

"You what?"

Sam spun the laptop around to show Dean the list of stories on the screen.

"This person… every story they've written about us is true. All of them!"

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Dean said hesitantly as he began looking over the list. "Maybe they got it somehow from Chuck's books."

Sam shook his head, his face solemn. "Dean, there's stuff in these stories that there is no way they could have known."

Dean looked up from the screen to look at Sam. "Like what?"

Sam hesitated as he took a deep breath. "Like… what happened to you in Hell," he said quietly.

Dean felt his heart leap to his throat.

"That doesn't mean-"

"They knew about me and Ruby. They knew about Alistair. And…" Sam ran his hand nervously through his hair. "They wrote about Castiel and how he pulled you out."

The room fell dead silent at Sam's last statement. Dean's gaze dropped back down to the list. He scrolled through the list and sure enough he spotted one called _Rescue_. He clicked it open and found himself reading about Castiel's trip to Hell and how he pulled him free. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and Sam watched him carefully. Finally, Dean cleared his throat.

"OK," he said quietly. "I see your point. So what should we do?"

"I think we should try to contact them. Let them know we're real people. See if they know anything else that might help us."

"Does this thing give you a way to contact them?"

Sam nodded as he turned the laptop back towards himself and began clicking away.

"All the writers on here have profiles. On this person's profile they posted a link to their Twitter account."

"A what?"

Sam looked up at Dean's bewildered face and smirked.

"Twitter. It's a social networking site where you post messages about whatever you want."

"Why the hell would anyone want to do that? Anyone really have something that important to say?"

Sam chuckled as he looked back at the screen.

"Apparently. It's pretty popular."

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down into a chair next to Sam. "Alright. So what's our Mystery Prophet up to?"

Sam looked at the list of messages on the screen. "Um… their last one says 'At work. It sucks.'"

Dean snickered. "Sounds very deep to me!"

Sam rolled his eyes and continued reading. "Well, I think it's a girl from what I can tell. Her screen name is _Evie4101_ and she talks about how she's going to watch _Titanic_ and paint her nails."

Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sam smirked at Dean when suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Hey, think I've got something here."

Dean leaned in closer. "What?"

"She's talking about how she's excited to go to the first Supernatural FanFic Gathering in Ithaca, New York. Apparently…" Sam arched his eyebrow, "_Carver Edlund_ is going to be a special guest."

Dean covered his face with one hand. "Oh God no. Please don't tell me what I think you're going to tell me."

Sam smiled grimly.

"Looks like we're going to another Supernatural convention."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_The smell of rotting flesh filled her nostrils. She could see the ground at the man's feet stained red with blood as he calmly scooped up some of the earth and tossed it over into the mass grave he had dug. Her stomach churned with nausea at the smell of death and the knowledge that the grave he was covering was filled with the decaying corpses of women, children, and old feeble men. People that the man didn't want. People that wouldn't meet his needs._

_She was frozen in place despite every effort she made to run. She wanted to escape. She was terrified. The air was filled with an oppressive evil, and yet she could tell even more was coming. She cast a glance behind her and saw the dead bodies of the men the man had used and then killed. All for his gain._

_The man turned around and she felt her heart leap into her throat with terror. He looked at her and gave her a small smile._

_"Hello, Evie," he said, taking a step towards her. "It's good to see you."_

_"No," Evie whimpered, desperately wanting to run, but still couldn't make her body function._

_"You are quite precious to me," he said he came closer. His tone was calm and even gentle towards her. His face appeared kind as he reached his hand out to her, a smile on his lips. "Soon, we shall be together. Soon I will have what I need to bring us together."_

_"NO!"_

Evie bolted upright in bed, frightened sobs shaking her body. She buried her face in her hands, whimpering fearfully.

"Why? Why won't these dreams _stop?"_ she moaned desperately.

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths as she leaned over and flicked on the small lamp on her bedside table, flooding the small room with light. The small yellow light was a feeble attempt to chase away the nightmares still churning in her head. She brushed back a lock of dark brown hair off her face as it clung stubbornly to her damp cheeks. Her brown eyes blinked several times as they adjusted to the light. She pressed her fingers into her temples and let out a small moan at the throbbing headache that made her eyeballs feel like they were going to explode out of her head.

With a groan, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and padded over to her desk where a laptop sat open and waiting for her. Letting out a sigh she dropped into the chair and flicked on her desk lamp. As she switched on the laptop on and waited for everything to load Evie leaned back in the chair and pressed her fingers into her temples in a halfhearted attempt to relieve some of the pain. She knew it was pointless. There was only one thing that ever made the pain stop.

She shot a glance at the row of Supernatural books that lined the shelf that ran over her desk. She closed her eyes as she remembered for the millionth time how it all began, seemingly innocent enough. She had stumbled across the books in a bargain bin in the back of the local bookshop in town. They had been marked 75% off and the entire collection was actually there. She had just moved into her studio apartment the week before and still wasn't feeling very comfortable going out and exploring the new town, except for the bookstore of course. Actually, she never really was a big fan of going out and meeting new people. In fact, she preferred keeping to herself and reading, allowing herself to escape into the worlds the books created. Worlds where people always knew exactly what to say and always managed to do the right things.

So when Evie found the books in the bargain about two brothers who fought monsters together she was immediately intrigued. When she got home and began reading she was quickly drawn into a world of hunters and demons and vampires and family and the lives of Dean and Sam Winchester. She found herself daydreaming of what it would be like to be rescued by the brothers. What it would be like to be like the women they ran into; smart, confident, sexy. Women like Cassie or Sarah who were always ready to step up and face whatever came their way. Traits that Evie felt she was severely lacking. Hell, she couldn't even bring herself to say two words to a guy without her face turning beet red and her voice barely being above a whisper.

Evie tore through the books, finishing the entire series by the end of the week. She felt her heart shatter into a million pieces as she read the last page of _No Rest for the Wicked_. Tears poured down her cheeks as she read about Sam crouched over Dean's mutilated body while Dean's stared blankly at nothing. She desperately took to the Internet in search of the next book, determined to know what happened next. There she found out there was no next book. The series was no longer being published. However, as a substitute she learned that the rabid fan-base of Supernatural had taken matters into their own hands. She discovered websites where aspiring writers could write "fan fiction" and publish their own stories about the series. She couldn't help but think that the whole thing sounded, well, weird. And a bit obsessive. And something she would never do in a million years.

Then the dreams started.

The dreams began innocuously enough. The first dream was about the night Sam had left to go to Stanford. Evie had been amazed at the vividness of the dream, as if she was standing right there in the room watching Sam and John Winchester yell at each other. She could feel the heat of the room, here the buzz coming from the cheap overhead light, could smell the odor of stale beer and day old pizza that was sitting over on the table. What amazed her even more was how clearly she could remember every detail of the dream when she woke up. And then came the urge to write about it. It was almost a compulsion she couldn't control. She sat at her desk and in less than an hour had written out the entire exchange.

At first, she had no intention of ever posting the story anywhere online. In fact, she waited nearly a week, but the urge to post it soon became unbearable. She couldn't explain why she felt the need to share it. Finally, Evie relented. She made up a profile and posted her story, certain no one would read it.

That day she received thirty notifications from people who had read and commented on her story.

After that, the dreams continued. Each one she found herself writing about and then posting, drawing in readers from the website who seemed enthralled with her work, citing it as some of the most realistic and true to the characters stories they had ever read.

At first, it had all been fun. She would post her stories and excitedly read the feedback she received. She soon made friends with several other writers and they would talk about the books and how they all hoped more books would come out.

Then on September 18, 2008, everything changed.

The dream she had was more terrifying then anything she had dreamt before. She realized that she was seeing with someone else's eyes. An angel's eyes as he traveled through Hell in search of Dean. In the dream she knew the angel's name was Castiel and that he was one of God's soldiers, a captain. He was on a mission to locate Dean and bring him back to life. The angel seemed unaffected by the horrors that he was marching through, but Evie wanted nothing more than the dream to end. She could see the remnants of what looked like humans, but really were just the remaining twisted souls, screaming in agony while being ripped about by the demons residing there. The heat was excruciating and the smell of sulfur was suffocating.

But Castiel pressed on and located Dean. Evie then saw something even more horrific. Dean, the man she had fallen in love with in the books and in her dreams, could barely be recognized. She watched with horror as he sliced into the screaming soul in front of him, laughing gleefully as blood gushed over his hand and on to the floor. For a moment he looked exactly like the other demons that surrounded him.

And then Castiel saved him. He found the Dean Winchester that was still locked inside that disfigured shell and brought him back to life.

That was when Evie began wishing the dreams would stop. And that was when she began having the headaches that would accompany the nightmares. She soon learned, however, that the only way to stop the pain was to write about the dreams.

Evie rubbed her hand over her face as she opened a new Word document and began writing. It only took her half an hour to write out the dream and save it. That was another requirement she had learned. She had to write it and she had to save it. If she tried getting rid of it the pain came back tenfold. She knew something was wrong, that clearly this wasn't normal, but what could she do? There was no way she could tell anyone about what was happening. They would think she was insane, something she was beginning to think herself.

After she saved the document she glanced at the clock and saw the time was 3:23 am.

_Figures. Stupid dreams can't wake me up when I'm actually supposed to get up!_

She decided to check her Twitter account and was surprised to see one of her online friends, samlicker81, had just posted.

_samlicker81 Hey! How are you? Still going to Ithaca?_

Evie got up to grab a drink of water and came back to see a new message had been posted.

_Evie4101 HI! OMG yes! I am sooo excited! & Chuck is so excited too!_

Evie couldn't help but smile at her friend's obvious enthusiasm.

_samlicker81 That's great! I can't wait to meet you in person. This is going to be exciting._

_Evie4101 Oh I know! There's gonna be a ton of stuff there! There's even going to be a special hour dedicated to Wincest! _

_samlicker81 Wow! A whole hour! That's going to be interesting._

_Evie4101 Its going to be great! AND there's going to be prizes for top stories entered in the Best FanFic Contest! You should enter! _

_samlicker81 Eh… I don't know. Maybe._

_Evie4101 You're so modest! You could totally win!_

_samlicker81 We'll see. Hey I gotta run. Need to pack. Gonna head out in a few hours to catch the bus at 8._

_Evie4101 OK sweetie! Can't wait to see you! Have a safe trip!_

_samlicker81 You too! Bye!_

Evie leaned back in her chair and shot a glance out over the small room. Her suitcase stood upright in the corner, previously packed the night before. The only things she had left to back were her toiletries, laptop, and the books. For some reason she couldn't stand the thought of leaving them home while she was away at the convention and she had decided she could at least maybe try and get the author's autograph while she was there.

Too afraid to go back to sleep she decided to take a shower and watch TV until it time to leave. She prayed that the weekend trip might help to put an end to what had been happening to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam, Dean, and Castiel pulled up in front of the Comfort Inn and into the parking lot. Not surprising, they noticed at least three other black 1967 Impalas lined up in one of the rows. Dean let out a groan of exasperation as he got out of the car.

"Tell me again why the hell we have to come _here_ to find this girl?" he grumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes as he climbed out. "Because we already know she's going to be here."

Castiel got out of the car and surveyed the parking lot. Dean had called him to see if he had any information on the girl they were looking for. To his surprise, Castiel had sounded just as surprised as they had been to learn about her.

"I still think you are mistaken," Castiel said solemnly as they made their way to hotel's entrance. "I know of all the prophets that walk the earth. I have no knowledge as to who this woman is."

"Yeah well, she sure knows a hell of a lot about us for being just a normal person," Dean replied as they entered. "And I wanna know how she's pulling it off."

They entered the lobby where they were greeted with a now unsettlingly familiar sight. People walking around, dressed like them or dressed like people they knew. The difference this time is that the people were carrying around binders and notebooks and they were sitting around pouring over them with rapt attention. Others were sitting in groups, quietly reading aloud to each other. Castiel was looking around at the people, obviously perplexed as to what they were doing. Suddenly, Sam pointed to a sign set up in the lobby.

"Well, would you look at that," he said grimly.

Castiel and Dean turned to see what Sam was looking at. There was a large poster board with a picture of Chuck on it. Below it read, "Special Guest: Carver Edlund, Author of the Supernatural Series. Mr. Edlund will be reading an excerpt from the newest Supernatural book: _Lazarus Rising_ today at 2 pm."

"'_Newest_ Supernatural book?'" Dean said in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Sam shook his head. "I can't believe this! He said he wouldn't publish anymore!"

"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him!" Dean growled.

Castiel looked at Sam and Dean and started to say something before deciding against it and shaking his head.

"I will go investigate this hotel," Castiel said as he scanned the crowd. "I will make sure it is safe."

"Sounds good, Cas," Sam said with a nod.

Castiel turned and disappeared into the throngs of attendees while Dean still scowled at the poster.

"That son of a bitch!" He grumbled as he began following Sam further into the hotel. "He lied to us!"

"Yeah, well, I want to hear his explanation for it," Sam replied.

They followed the signs that directed them to the main banquet hall. A few feet from the door, leaning against the wall was an anxious-looking Chuck and the ever-hyper Becky. Their conversation reached Sam and Dean's ears as they drew closer.

"Everything's going to be just fine, Snoogie Bear!" Becky said earnestly as she clasped Chuck's hand. "Everyone is so excited for the new book! They're going to love it!"

"Yeah, _Snoogie Bear_, it's just ducky," Dean said with a raised voice as he and Sam approached the couple.

Chuck and Becky looked up, Becky's eyes growing wide when she saw them.

"Sam! Oh my! What-… what are you doing here?" she asked quickly, glancing back at Chuck. "I didn't invite them, Snoogie Bear, I promise!"

Chuck sighed wearily and both Sam and Dean noticed that the writer didn't look the least surprised at their presence.

"It's OK, Becky, I knew they were going to be here," he said as he ran his hand over his face.

"Oh, really? So then you already know that we're wondering about what the hell is going on?" Sam said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, what's with this new book? I thought we talked about this, Chuck!" Dean snapped. "You said you were done with it!"

Chuck groaned and wearily rubbed his face with his hand.

"I know! And I was… it's… it's complicated… look, this really isn't a good time, guys."

Dean stepped forward menacingly and grabbed Chuck's arm.

"Oh I think now is a great time, Chuck!"

Becky began to move towards Chuck protectively, but the prophet raised his hand to stop her.

"It's OK, Becky. Look, Dean, I know you and Sam are pissed off at me. Seriously, I get it. Just… not here, OK? I promise, I'll explain everything… just… later. Please?"

Neither Sam nor Dean looked particularly pleased with Chuck's response, but then both brothers noticed the way the man's eyes flickered towards Becky and a look of fear pass over his face. Dean rolled his eyes before finally nodding.

"Fine. Not here then. But you will be explaining everything after."

"I promise," Chuck replied, looking relieved.

"So…" Becky looked back and forth between Dean and Sam. "If you're not here for the book or the convention… what _are _you doing here?"

"We're looking for someone," Sam said, shooting a glance over the gathered attendees. "We found her writing online."

"We think she's another prophet," Dean added. "She knows stuff that's happened to us that there's no way a normal person would know, not even from the books."

"Any ideas, Chuck?" Sam asked.

Chuck shook his head.

"Sorry. My vision kind of ended with you guys showing up and being ready to shoot me," he replied sheepishly.

Becky frowned thoughtfully. "What's her screen name?" She asked.

"Uh…" Sam pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and looked at it. "'Evie4101.'"

Becky's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock.

"O. M. G! No _way_! You're talking about _Evie!"_

Dean and Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, you know her?" Sam asked.

"Know her? I talk to her all the time online! Her writing… it's practically genius! I mean, she still has a lot to learn, of course, but for someone who just entered the realm of fanfiction writing she's really ahead of the rest!"

"Do you know what she looks like?" Dean asked.

Becky rolled her eyes.

"Duh! Of course I know what she _looks_ like! I was talking to her, like, ten minutes ago! She right in there! Come on, I'll take you to her!"

As Evie watched the gathering crowd in the main room she wondered to herself just how she managed to wind up in this situation.

Not that she wasn't having fun. She was. And it was nice to meet some of the people whose work she so admired from online. But what she hadn't been expecting was the attention she would receive for her own work. In less than half an hour a group of ten people had gathered around her, excitedly asking questions and gushing about her stories.

"My favorite is the one you wrote about Dean getting saved from Hell! Oh my God! I just could _not_ stop reading it! It was just incredible!"

"I love how you write about Bobby! I mean, you just write him so well! It makes me feel like I'm just sitting there watching him!"

"The ideas you come up with are incredible! Where do you get your inspiration?"

"Oh, thank you. They… uh… well, they just sort of… come to me," Evie replied weakly.

She had never received so much attention in her entire life! It was almost embarrassing, but at least everyone was being kind in their comments.

Then another girl came over and looked haughtily at Evie.

"Oh, yeah. I read that one about Dean getting rescued by angels! Now you _know_ angels aren't real in the Supernatural-verse! I mean, _hello!_ Dean himself said there are no such things as angels! And in one interview I read with the author he said that there won't be any angels in the series!"

Evie cringed, not really knowing what to say.

"Well… um… that's kind of the only way someone can be rescued from Hell," Evie replied nervously.

The girl rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Uh, no it's _not_! There are other ways! And Sam is going to be the one to rescue him!" The girl narrowed her eyes at Evie. "Oh, and another thing. Do you have something against Sam?"

Evie looked at the girl like she had grown another head.

"Uh… no…"

"Cuz I read another one of your stories and you have Sam and _Ruby_ having sex _and_ you have Sam drinking her _blood_! Sam would never do something like that!"

_Oh dear Lord, someone please save me!_ Evie silently prayed.

"Well… uh… Sam was depressed and feeling alone…"

The girl folded her arms across her chest. "I think you need to do a little more work on your stories! The way you portray the characters and your storylines are completely ridiculous!"

"Actually, I found her stories to be pretty dead on," a distinctly male voice chimed in from behind them.

Evie spun around and her heart leapt to her throat. She was at first relieved to see Becky standing there, but then her eyes fell on the two men standing next to her. Two very _familiar_ men. The shorter of the two men smiled politely at Evie and extended his hand.

"Hi, I'm Eddie, and this is my friend, Zach. We're both real big fans of your work and Becky here said she could introduce us," Eddie said with a friendly smile.

Evie stared at Eddie's extended hand and numbly reached out and shook it. She could feel her face turning beet red and she wondered if she could remember how to breathe. Her gaze flickered back and forth between Eddie and Zach and she thought she was going to faint.

_Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God! It can't be. There's no way. It has to be a coincidence. It has to be. It's just a coincidence that they look __**exactly**__ like the Dean and Sam I've been seeing in my dreams for the last year! It just has to be! There's no way!_

"Um, Evie? Are you OK?" Zach asked with concern.

Evie realized she still was shaking Eddie's hand with her jaw dropped open. She quickly let go, feeling even more like an idiot than she had before.

"I… sorry… I… I didn't mean to… I…" she stammered. _Oh my GOD! Just stop talking, Evie! You sound like the biggest idiot on the planet!_

Eddie didn't appear put off by Evie's awkwardness. Instead, he smiled and gave a friendly chuckle.

"It's OK. I'm actually the one who should be nervous! I mean, my friend and I have read all your work and we were just amazed at the detail in it."

Evie began to smile, thrilled at the man's attention. Then she heard the girl behind her let out an annoyed huff.

"It's not _that_ great," she said haughtily.

Evie saw Eddie shoot a scathing look at the girl.

"Yeah? Well I say it's pretty damn good! You got a problem with that?"

_Oh my God, a really hot guy just stood up for me! This is insane! This has to be the greatest day of my life!_

The girl scowled at Eddie before rolling her eyes and stalking off in the other direction. Eddie rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"God, I hate people like her," he muttered.

"Th-Thank you," Evie managed to choke out.

Eddie smiled. "No problem. Your stuff really is good!"

Evie smiled, quite sure that she was on Cloud Nine. Suddenly, a voice came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would kindly take your seats Mr. Edllund will be taking the stage in five minutes for his reading of the first chapter for his new book, _Lazarus Rising_. Thank you."

Evie gave Eddie an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I… need to go sit…"

Eddie smiled warmly back. "That's OK. We can talk afterwards. We'll catch you later."

Both Eddie and Zach smiled and gave a little wave as they walked away. Evie's face was beginning to hurt from smiling so much. Becky rushed over to her and grabbed her hands excitedly.

"So what did you think of them?" Becky asked hurriedly.

"Oh my God!" Evie gasped in amazement. "I've never been talked to by a guy like that before! And Eddie was so nice!"

"I think that Sa- Zach is really cute! Don't you?" Becky said quickly as she led Evie to a couple seats near the stage.

"Oh… well, yeah, of course! It's just…" Evie's voice trailed off as they sat down. Becky looked at her with concern.

"What is it, Evie?"

For a brief second Evie considered telling Becky the truth about the dreams and the stories. And the truth about how Eddie and Zach looked strikingly similar to Dean and Sam of said dreams.

And then Carver Edlund walked onto the stage and Becky's attention immediately switched. Evie smiled at her friend and turned towards the stage. It was alright. It didn't really matter. She had just met a really nice guy. She was surrounded by fellow Supernatural fans. And she was happy.

_Maybe things are about to look up. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evie watched as Chuck took the stage. He gave the crowd a nervous smile as he sat down in the chair next to the microphone.

"Hi, everyone," he said. "It's nice to see all of you here. Hope you're having a good time. I… uh…"

He shot a nervous glance towards the back of the room before flashing another big smile at the audience.

"I suppose all of you are waiting to hear the new chapter, huh?"

A roar of approval came from the audience along with clapping. Chuck smiled nervously while a woman walked onto the stage and handed him a small paperback book. Chuck held the book for the audience to seen. Although small, Evie could make out the artwork of cover displaying a wooden cross that appeared to mark a gravesite. Chuck then settled himself in the chair and opened the book. The audience fell silent, tense with anticipation to hear the story.

_"It was an unusually hot September day in Pontiac, Illinois. The sun baked the ground with its early morning rays. The air hung heavy and still, not even the sound of birds or wind disturbed it._

_"In a small clearing there was a simple wooden cross marking a grave. The grave was older, having been made several months earlier. The grass was overgrown and wild, showing that no one had visited the spot for some time._

_"Suddenly, beneath the earth covering the grave came a noise. Muffled yells. A bang. And then suddenly a pair of hands broke through the dirt, reaching towards the sky. They then clung to the surrounding ground and pulled. Then a head, shoulders, and upper torso burst through. The man let out a desperate gasp for air as he managed to pull himself the rest of the way out of the ground. He collapsed weakly onto his back and closed his eyes. _

_"He was alive. Dean Winchester was alive."_

Evie listened with awe as Chuck read. Others in the crowd whooped and cheered as Dean's fate was finally revealed. She forced herself to ignore the nagging thoughts plaguing her about the story. That it seemed unusually familiar, although it wasn't one of the stories she had written herself.

And then came the pain.

Evie gasped and doubled over, the pain shooting through her head like a searing flame. She grasped her head with both hands and squeezed her eyes shut.

_No! No! NO! Not now! This can't be happening now! I'm not dreaming! There haven't been any dreams! I'm awake! I'M AWAKE!_

Becky heard Evie's gasp of pain and shot her a look of concern.

"Evie?" Becky put her hand on Evie's shoulder. "Oh my God. Are you OK?"

"Yeah," Evie managed to ground out. "It… it's just a migraine… I'll just… be right back…"

Evie got up and managed to slip down the aisle and out the door in the back. She staggered down the hallway, the pain so severe that she couldn't really focus on where she was going.

_What is going on! There was no dream! No dream! This is only supposed to happen with the dreams! Not now!_

She continued walking, eyes shut tightly as she felt along the wall in order to guide herself. She wasn't sure she was going the right way, but to open her eyes would hurt too much.

And then the pain just stopped.

Evie stopped and blinked a few times while slowly straightening up. She frowned with confusion and blinked a few times, as if the action might bring the pain back.

"What the…?" she murmured to herself.

"You're not supposed to be back here."

Evie looked up, startled. She realized it was the girl she had been talking to early, the one who had been complaining about her stories. The girl walked towards Evie, her arms folded across her chest.

Evie looked around and saw that she had wandered into the back area of the hotel where she guessed was staff only.

"Oh. Sorry. My head hurt… I got turned around…"

Something was wrong. Every fiber of instinct was screaming at Evie that something wasn't right. There was something about the way the girl was looking at her. It was different than it was before. Evie felt her stomach knot and she slowly began backing up.

"I… I think I'll be heading back…" Evie said nervously. "Mr. Edlund is doing his reading…"

The girl smiled and Evie felt her stomach drop. The smile was cold and malevolent and made every hair on Evie's head stand on end.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere, Evie."

Before Evie could say another word she felt herself get yanked off her feet and slammed against the wall. She was at least three feet off the floor and it felt like some force had her completely pinned there and had a vice-like grip around her throat. Her eyes widened with terror as the girl came towards her and Evie saw that her eyes had turned jet-black.

_Oh my God! Oh my God! What is going on! This isn't real! This can't be real! This can't be really happening!_

The girl stood in front of Evie, her eyes narrowing.

"I know exactly who and what you are, Evie," the girl hissed. "I'm here to make sure it _doesn't_ happen!"

Evie wanted to ask the girl what she was talking about. She wanted to scream for help. But the oxygen was rapidly being depleted from her lungs and the grip around her throat wouldn't allow her to breathe.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die and no one will know!_

Then came the most welcome sound Evie had ever heard.

"Drop her!"

Evie saw Eddie and Zach appear with Zach pointing a gun at the girl. The girl, however, looked at the gun and laughed.

"Well if it isn't the Winchesters, here to save the day!"

"Drop her now!" Eddie ordered firmly.

The girl smirked and arched an eyebrow at them. "Or what? You'll shoot me? Yes, that'd be a genius idea to fire a weapon where there's a large group of people just down the hall. What do you think they'll say when they find you've shot an innocent girl?"

Eddie and Zach scowled furiously at her, but Zach slowly lowered the weapon.

"What do you want?" Zach demanded.

The girl smiled. "I'm just here to do a job, boys! Crowley sent me. He heard about how things went down in Carthage so he decided maybe he should do a little housekeeping himself."

She motioned towards Evie.

"She's the one you guys should be concerned about."

Eddie smirked. "Well, she's not exactly a demon like you, so I'm not too worried about her."

The demon rolled her eyes. "That's because you're an idiot, Dean. That's because you two have no idea what's in store for her! If you knew then you'd want her dead just as much as Crowley and the rest of us do!"

Evie's vision was beginning to fade and her ability to follow the conversation was diminishing.

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die and I have absolutely no idea what I did or what is going on!_

Then a voice cut through that Evie could plainly hear.

"No one will hear this," a deep voice said.

Suddenly, the grip on Evie disappeared and she fell into a heap on the floor. When she opened her eyes she first saw Zach and Eddie kneeling next to her, asking her if she was alright. She then looked over to where the demon had been.

The girl was lying on the floor, her dead eyes staring out at nothing. Standing over her was a man with dark hair wearing a suit and light tan trench coat. Evie's stomach plummeted when she saw him. She knew him. She knew him all too well and there was no denying it. She had seen the man in at least a dozen of her dreams.

And she knew that he was no man.

"Evie," Eddie said, giving her a gentle shake. "Are you alright?"

Evie looked back at the dead body and she began trembling with horror.

"Oh God," was all she could manage to whisper. "She's dead. She's really dead. You actually killed her!"

"She would have killed you if I hadn't," the man said as he walked over to them.

Evie stared at him fearfully.

"You… you're Castiel," she whispered.

Castiel hesitated a moment before nodding slowly.

Evie then looked at the two men kneeling next to her.

"You're names aren't Eddie and Zach, are they?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide with fear.

The men hesitated before finally nodding.

"I'm Sam," Sam said carefully. "And this is my brother Dean. We're here because we wanted to ask you some questions, but we're going to protect you."

Evie looked back and forth at Sam and Dean, her eyes filling with tears as she began shaking her head.

"This can't be real," she whimpered as the tears began to spill down her cheeks.

Castiel walked over, still looking out for anyone that might come down the hallway.

"This woman is not a prophet," he said firmly.

Dean frowned. "How do you know?"

"There was no archangel to protect her," Castiel replied. "All prophets are protected by an archangel."

Dean nodded thoughtfully. "Damn it. Well, there's something going on here if Crowley and his crew are interested in her."

Castiel nodded. "Agreed. We need to take her to another location. I'm sure there are more demons around here."

Sam gently put a hand on Evie's shoulder. "Look, Evie, I know this is all pretty confusing for you, but we need you to come with us so we can keep you safe, alright? Where's your room so you can get you things?"

Evie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and struggled to find her voice.

"I… I'm on the third floor… room 305."

"Alright," Dean said as he helped her to her feet. "Cas, you take her to get her stuff. Sam and I will take care of the body."

Evie opened her mouth to protest. She had just witnessed this Castiel kill someone and whether she recognized him or not didn't matter. All of this was completely insane and she scared to death. The angel, however, didn't give her a chance to respond. Castiel grabbed her arm and began leading her down the hallway to the elevator.

As they rode the elevator up to the third floor Evie's mind was spinning widely. She was too in shock to know what to do or say. The practical part of her was telling herself that she was absolutely insane to be going anywhere with these strange men, one of whom she had seen murder someone just moments before.

And yet there was that other part of her that realized this explained everything. It explained the dreams anyway. And her gut instinct was telling her that despite this Castiel being the most terrifying person she had ever met (well, besides the possessed girl who had just tried to kill her) he would also be the one to protect her.

They finally reached her room. Evie opened the door and began rushing to throw her things into her suitcase and bags. She kept glancing up at Castiel who was at the door, watching out the peep hole. She had finally finished packing and was zipping her suitcase shut when he rushed over to her.

"They're coming," he said as one of the nearby bags.

"What? Who-?" was all she managed to get out before he touched her on the forehead.

And then they were standing outside next to a black 1967 Chevy Impala. Evie froze, her jaw dropping open.

"Did we… we just…" she stammered.

Castiel looked at her when suddenly Evie's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall. He easily caught her before she hit the ground. Frowning in confusion he managed to open the car down and lay her out in the back seat.

When Dean and Sam finally came out they found Castiel calmly standing next to the car.

"Cas, where's Evie?" Dean asked with concern.

"In the car," Castiel replied. "She lost consciousness after I brought her out here."

Sam looked puzzled, but Dean groaned.

"Cas, did you zap her out here without warning her first?"

Castiel frowned. "The demons had reached the room. We had to leave immediately."

Sam sighed and shook his head, making his way to the car. Dean also shook his head and gestured for Castiel to get in.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Evie slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry at first. Her mind struggled to comprehend what had happened and where she was. She could tell she was lying down in a vehicle and the vehicle was moving. She turned her head to the left and saw the black leather of the front seat. Then she heard two voices talking.

"I don't like this, Sam. Something tells me this is way bigger than either of us realize."

"I agree," a voice Evie recognized as Sam responded. "It doesn't make any sense. Chuck knew nothing about her. Cas doesn't know about her. But Crowley does? And she's this big threat to him?"

"Hey, just because she looks all innocent doesn't mean she's not a threat!"

Sam chuckled. "Dean, look at where we found her! She writes stories about our lives and she spends her time going to these Supernatural meeting-things! Sorry, but I find it kind of hard to believe she's going to help bring about the end of the world or something!"

Everything came tumbling back to her and it took every ounce of self-control for her to not try and launch herself out of the moving car.

_Something… a __**demon**__ tried to kill me… I'm with Dean and Sam… Supernatural is real… angels are real… demons are real… oh my God!_

She shifted nervously, trying to figure out what to do, when Sam suddenly glanced back. He gave Dean a quick nudge.

"Hey, Evie. You're awake," Sam said, flashing her a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

_Oh my god… it's Sam… the Sam... THE Sam Winchester! Oh my god… I think I might puke…_

Sam continued to smile at her, patiently waiting for an answer. Evie, however, could only lay in the backseat and look back, too terrified to be able to form a reply. She heard Dean let out a deep sigh.

"Dude, maybe we should try talking to her somewhere else so she doesn't completely freak out."

Sam rolled his eyes and shot Dean a dirty look. "You just want to stop at the next restaurant because you haven't stopped complaining about being hungry since we left!"

"Hey! I said once we were far enough away that there shouldn't be any reason why we can't stop and get some food! You wouldn't even let me grab a sandwich back at that place!"

"Gee, Dean, maybe I didn't let you get a sandwich because we had to save someone from getting killed by a _demon_!"

"Oh please! It would have only taken a second to grab one of those sandwiches off the table as we ran by!"

"Those weren't for us!"

"Hey, we saved her life and probably some others! You don't know who else that demon was after! And that doesn't change the fact that we're over three hours away now and I think we can at least stop for some food!"

"That would be fine," Evie suddenly managed to squeak out.

Both brothers actually turned to look at her response. Evie could feel her face turn scarlet.

_Brilliant, Evie, just brilliant! What a way to just jump right in there! Aren't you just the amazing conversationalist!_

Dean smiled broadly as he turned back to the road. "There! See? She's hungry too! Now we can eat! And look! There's a place right there!"

She heard Dean flick on the turn signal and make his way to the restaurant. Her mind reeled as she struggled to comprehend what was going on.

_This is a dream… it has to be a dream… but… it's not… oh my God… what do I do!_

She numbly followed the brothers inside and over to a corner booth. As Evie slid into one side Sam and Dean sat down on the other. She found herself staring at the table as the waitress came over and handed them the menus.

"Good afternoon, folks! What can I get for y'all to drink?" the waitress chirped cheerfully.

Evie looked up in time to see Dean flash the waitress a brilliant smile.

"Two coffees for us and for our… _sister_, she'll have a…?" Dean shot Evie a quick glance.

"Coke is fine," Evie managed to croak out with a faint smile. She found herself gripping the menu as if it were a lifeline.

The waitress nodded and walked away. That was when Sam and Dean looked at Evie carefully.

"Now, Evie, I know this has got to be really confusing for you-" Sam began.

"Now come already, let's just cut to the chase, alright?" Dean cut in. "Who or what are you exactly?"

Evie looked back and forth between the brothers; feeling even more lost than before, which she hadn't been sure was even possible.

"What? What do you mean…? I… my name is Evie Adams… I… I w-work as an activities assistant at Pine Ridge Nursing Home…"

Sam shot a glance at Dean who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Cut the crap! If you're just some girl who runs Bingo every Friday night for the old folks then how do you know all about us?"

Evie frowned in confusion. "I… I read the books… all of them…"

Sam sighed and shook his head. "That's not what we mean, Evie. You seem to know more about us than what's in the books. You've been writing stories about our lives."

Evie stared at them for a moment, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. The waitress returned at this point, setting their drinks on the table with the same chipper smile as before.

"Did we decide what we wanted?"

Dean flashed another smile. "Yes, we're gonna have burgers and fries all around!"

Sam opened his mouth to protest, but Dean delivered a quick kick to his shin to silence him. The waitress shot all of them an odd look, but wrote down the order and gathered the menus before leaving them alone again.

Evie swallowed hard as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"I… I don't understand… what… what are you saying…?"

"What we're saying is all your stories you've been writing have all been about us!" Dean quickly replied. "You knew all about our childhood, where we went to school, what we did in our spare time, the people we met!"

"It's just," Sam interjected, "We've seen this before, with Chuck and it turned out he was a prophet."

"Yeah, but we've already talked to Cas and no one has heard of you being a prophet," Dean added. "But yet you've managed to land on the demons' radar. So, wanna spill on who exactly you are?"

Evie stared at the brothers, her mouth hanging open in disbelief and utter confusion.

"I… _what_ are you talking about!" she finally managed to squeak out. "I'm not anybody! I don't know any demons or… or prophets or how or why I was writing your lives! I've just been writing these stories that I thought were about the books that just came into my head and my dreams and I just went to the book convention because Becky invited me and I had never even met that demon-girl-person before in my life and I have no idea what is going on and all I want to do is go home because I'm really really scared and confused and… and…"

She covered her face with her hands as she struggled to keep back the tears threatening to overwhelm her. Sam glared at Dean while Dean squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"Evie," Sam said quietly as he reached across the table and gently patted her arm. "It's OK. We don't know what's going on either and we're going to get to the bottom of it, I promise. And Dean and I will make sure to keep you safe. But we need your help. I know this is a lot to take in, but we need you to try and focus."

Evie let out a shuddering sigh and nodded. Sam smiled warmly.

"OK. Now, the stories. How have you been writing them?"

Evie gave a weak shrug. "I… I would just… I dunno… at first they were just dreams I'd have… I… I thought it was because I had just finished reading the books…"

Dean leaned in intently. "That was at first?"

She nodded, wiping her eyes. "Yeah… but… but then… something happened… the dreams… they became so… awful…"

She shot a nervous glance at Dean before quickly dropping her gaze. Sam noticed the look.

"When did the dreams change?" he asked.

"It… it was last fall… September… that was when the first… nightmare happened…"

Dean swallowed hard, instinctively sensing that this was important. "What was the dream?"

Evie clenched her eyes shut and wrung her hands under the table.

"I… I don't think I should…"

"Evie," Sam said gently, "Please, it's very important you tell us."

Evie wiped her eyes again and nodded slowly. She still couldn't bring herself to look at them.

"It… it wasn't like the other dreams… this one I was seeing it like I was the person there… you know? I… I was looking for someone… for… Dean… and… and I was an angel named Castiel… and I had been sent on a mission… to find him in… in Hell-"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, we read that one. That was the first one?"

Evie nodded.

Sam's eyes widened. "September… Dean… that was when Cas saved you… the 18th, right?"

Dean thought for a moment and nodded. Evie's eyes widened.

"That was it! That was the day I had my dream!"

Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Think it means something?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and looked at Evie. "How many more of these dreams have you had since then?"

Evie shook her head. "A lot. I couldn't even tell you how many."

"When was the most recent one?"

"I had one a few nights ago… before the convention."

"What about?"

Evie thought for a moment. "You… you were both there… and you were with Jo and Ellen… in this dead town… and Jo… she was dying…"

Her voice trailed off and she looked up to see the grief in both brothers' eyes.

"Jo… and Ellen… they… they were real too…"

"Yeah…" Dean said quietly, dropping his gaze to the table top. "Yeah, they were real people."

It was at that moment that the reality of what Evie was now dealing with hit her like a pile of bricks. Sam and Dean were real people. She had seen almost their entire lives. She now knew all the horrible things she had seen in her dreams were real. That Jo and Ellen, who she had always liked, were real people who had suffered a horrible fate. Evie burst into sobs.

It was at that moment the waitress returned with their food. She shot a concerned look at Evie while Sam gave her a grim smile.

"We just had to give her some bad news. Our… aunt and cousin were killed in an accident," he said in a low voice.

"Oh! Oh I am so sorry!" She set down the food and gave Evie a sympathetic pat on the shoulder before quickly leaving.

Just as Evie was beginning to calm herself Dean's cell phone rang. He looked to see who it was before answering.

"Hey, Cas. We're at the… Blue Moon Diner in Andover, Ohio-"

"Dean, we need to move her to safety immediately," Castiel stated when he suddenly appeared in the booth next to Evie.

Evie let out a shriek and nearly jumped out of the booth at the shock of the angel's appearance. Dean quickly flashed a smile at the waitress's concerned look from the counter.

"Everything's fine!" he said quickly before glaring at Castiel. "Dude! I told you that you can't just go appearing like that! It's not normal and somebody is going to notice!"

"Why do we need to move Evie?" Sam asked with concern. "Did you find out what's going on?"

Castiel seemed to ignore Dean's glare. "I received a message from Chuck. It seems that he has learned about who this woman is and that it is of great importance that she be moved to a safer location immediately."

Evie swallowed nervously and she drew back from the person sitting next to her. She hadn't noticed it before, more than likely because of what had happened with the demon, but now she could sense some kind of energy emanating from him. The sensation made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"Well, then I guess we better get moving," Dean said with a sigh. He motioned for the waitress while pulling out his wallet.

Evie didn't know what was going to happen, but she had a feeling she was way in over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Castiel had explained to the group that Chuck had requested they find a motel with WiFi in order to set up an online meeting. He felt that it would be safer for all involved if they didn't try to show up at his house where an archangel could show up at any moment. The brothers were inclined to agree and twenty minutes later they were gathered in a small motel room with Sam setting up his laptop.

Evie sat silently on one of the twin beds, her mind still reeling from everything that had happened in less than one day.

_How could this have happened? How can this really be real? What have I got to do with any of this? I mean… I'm __**me**__! Plain, boring, shy, quiet __**ME**__! Why would demons be after someone like me!_

"All set," Sam announced.

They gathered around the computer and suddenly Chuck's anxious face appeared on screen. The prophet closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

"What took you so long? I thought something had happened!" Chuck demanded.

"We got hungry," Dean replied. "And since we're here, maybe you can include what the hell you were thinking publishing another one of your damn books!"

Castiel opened his mouth, but Dean held up a hand to quiet him. Chuck groaned.

"Dean, this really isn't the time-"

"Oh, I think this is the perfect time! Wouldn't you agree, Sam?" Dean replied, shooting a glance at his brother.

Sam nodded, his arms folded across his chest. "Yeah, have to agree with you there, Dean."

Chuck sighed. "Look, guys. I wasn't going to write anymore, I swear! You think I'm crazy enough to risk you two hunting me down and shooting me just to make a few bucks?"

"Yes," Dean and Sam replied in unison.

Chuck scowled. "Well, I'm not! It… it was Zachariah…"

"What about him?" Dean frowned.

"He showed up one day, telling me I had to get ready to have the next books published, that everything was set up to do it. I… I tried telling him no. I told him I was done writing… that I was done with all of it…"

"But…?"

Chuck swallowed hard. "He said it was my 'duty' to keep writing. And… and if I didn't… well… they would hurt Becky…"

Dean groaned and Sam shook his head. Both knew what it was like to have a threat like that hanging over your head.

"Alright, Chuck. We get it," Dean sighed.

"I'm sorry, Dean, really!"

"We know, Chuck," Sam replied quietly.

There was an uneasy pause before Castiel interjected.

"What was the reason you wanted to speak to Dean and Sam for?"

"Oh, yes, right." Chuck sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat. He shot Evie a sad smile.

"Evie, I'm sorry about all of this."

Evie shifted uneasily from her spot on the bed. "You are?"

Chuck nodded. "Are any of you familiar with Revelation?"

"You mean the book in the Bible? I've skimmed it. Why?" Dean replied.

"Do you remember the story about the woman in the desert?"

Dean frowned, but Sam slowly nodded.

"You mean the woman who gives birth in the desert and there's the dragon waiting to eat the baby?"

Chuck nodded and Dean looked at Sam quizzically. "Dude, how the hell did you know that?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, Revelation is supposed to be the handbook of the Apocalypse! Maybe you should read it!"

Dean shrugged. "Whatever."

Evie swallowed hard. "Um… I don't really understand what that has to do with me Mr. Edlund. I… I'm not pregnant or anything like that…"

Castiel shook his head, obviously no longer listening to the exchange.

"This isn't good. If what you're saying is true then the situation has escalated far beyond what we had originally thought," the angel said solemnly.

Dean and Sam frowned.

"Um, Cas? What do you mean by that?" Sam asked.

"There's a lot more to the story than what's written," Chuck continued. "What it doesn't say is that the woman is pregnant with the child of Lucifer and the dragon is Lucifer waiting to take the child back with him."

The look of comprehension suddenly lit up in Dean's eyes.

"Wait… so you're saying Evie here…"

"Is the intended mother of Lucifer's child."

The room fell quiet and all eyes fell on Evie. Evie's face went pale and she could barely speak.

"Wha- what? No! No, I would never do anything like that! Not… not with-"

"The story has changed," Castiel said quietly. "The choices made by Dean and Sam have altered the prophecy. When it was written originally you didn't know it was Lucifer you were laying with. Of course, now that has changed."

"There's still time to try and change things," Chuck said quickly, noting the growing anxiety on Evie's face. "He can't do anything to you yet."

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"He's waiting for his true vessel," Castiel replied. "The current vessel he is in is not strong enough for what has to occur."

"Oh my God!" Evie whimpered, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Well, this is just great," Dean grumbled. "At least that explains why Crowley's after her. Take out the mother of Lucifer's kid before she has him."

"But…" Sam frowned. "Why wouldn't the angels be after her too? Wouldn't the angels like Zach be looking for her? They'd want her out of the picture as well."

"Yeah… um… there's a little more to the situation…" Chuck said hesitantly.

Evie looked at the screen in horror. "_More?_ You mean there's _more_ to this whole mess!"

"Well, yeah, you see… Evie, you're a pretty important person… someone the angels really don't want to mess with…"

Dean arched an eyebrow at Chuck. "Really? Someone more powerful than an angel?"

"Well, not more powerful. But… important. _Very_ important!"

"Alright, so spill it already!"

Chuck smiled weakly. "She's Eve."

There was a quiet pause.

"Um… what?" Dean said in confusion.

Castiel's eyes widened, suddenly realizing what Chuck meant. "Eve… you mean…"

The angel looked at Evie, his expression that of sheer awe. Evie sat on the bed, still bewildered.

"She's _the_ Eve. The first woman. The one written about in Genesis," Chuck replied. "_She_ is what Lucifer wants."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **__First, just wanted to give everyone a HUGE Thank You for being so patient in waiting for me to get my butt in gear and get this next chapter out. I've had like a 2 year Writer's Block, so it's been a battle! So thank you! Second, I revised chapters 1-6 so I actually like them better. No real huge changes, but changes that I felt made it read better and made the story more accurate (which I'm a stickler for!)_

_Anyway, enjoy and please give me your feedback! I have missed it A LOT!_

Chapter 7

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back up there!" Dean said with a shake of his head. "You're kidding, right?"

Evie sat frozen on the bed, her heart stuck in her throat. She struggled to process what Chuck had just said.

"Wait, so you're saying Evie here is… Eve? Like… from Adam and Eve?" Sam asked incredulously.

Chuck nodded and then anxiously looked around behind him. "Look, guys, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I don't think it's such a good idea to keep talking. But I think Castiel can fill you in at this point. Chuck out."

Before Sam or Dean could say a word the screen cut out. Dean groaned.

"Well, that's just great," he grumbled. "What's he talking about, Cas?"

The brothers turned to see Castiel staring at Evie, who was still sitting shell-shocked on the bed. They were surprised to see the angel looking at the young woman almost reverently.

"It is much clearer now," Castiel said quietly.

"Uh, Cas? Hello… um… care to fill us in? What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

Castiel came out of his revere at looked at the brothers.

"She is Eve," he said calmly. "The first woman God created."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we got that part. So why the hell does Lucifer want her?"

Castiel sighed. "It is part of the prophecy. When the End Times come about, Lucifer lies with a human female and she bears his child."

"That part we got," Sam replied. "But why her? Why Eve?"

Evie could barely hear the conversation. She didn't know whether to start screaming or crying.

_Eve… I'm Eve… you have got to be kidding me!... This is insane!... This isn't real… this can't be… I can't do this…_

"No!" Evie suddenly cried out, cutting off the conversation. Everyone in the room looked at her.

Sam took a deep breath. "Look, Evie, I know this is a lot-"

Evie shook her head emphatically. "No! No, you don't know! You don't know that this is a lot! I mean… you know how messed up things can be… but… but you're used to it! This… this is too much… I… no… I can't do this… I'm done!"

She jumped up from the bed and started for the door. Sam and Dean started to stand up.

"Evie, that's not a good idea," Dean said sternly.

Evie shook her head and turned around to face them when she reached the door. "I don't care! Keep the books! Keep my laptop! Keep all of it! I'm done! I'm not doing this anymore! I'm freaked out and all I want to do is go back home to my boring life where I'm just another boring human being on the planet! I'm leaving!"

She spun back around, only to come face-to-face with Castiel. Before she could say another word he raised his hand and pressed two fingers to her forehead. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped limply into his arms. He then gently carried her back across the room and laid her onto the bed.

Dean sighed. "Well, guess that wasn't a totally unexpected reaction."

Castiel nodded as he looked down on Evie's sleeping form. "She has every right to be afraid. Lucifer will stop at nothing to claim her as his own."

"But why her? I mean, can't he just pick any woman?" Sam asked.

Castiel sighed. "Yes, he probably could. But that's not what he wants. He has… desired Eve since the Garden."

Dean shot Castiel a surprised look. "Really?"

"Yes… you see… you must understand what it was like when God created man. Man was unique, although he did resemble primates to some extent. But… Adam's intellect… he wasn't like the other animals. He could… think… make his own choices… all the other animals could only do what God created them to do. But with man… even all of us angels could see the vast potential man had, although there were many who did not wish to admit it."

He paused for a moment, obviously lost in his memories.

"Then came Eve. She was… incredible. None of us had ever seen anything like her. She had been created specifically for Adam. She was a gift to him from God. Beautiful. A perfect mate for him. She was everything he could have ever wanted."

"Wow," Dean murmured under his breath. "That's pretty awesome."

Castiel sighed. "It was amazing. And we were all in awe that this creature had received such an incredible gift. But then there were those who did not feel that Adam deserved such a gift."

"Lucifer," Sam said grimly.

Castiel nodded. "Lucifer was furious. He felt that Eve should have been given to a much worthier creature, like himself. So he devised a plan. He would tempt Eve into eating the apple. He knew God would either destroy her or simply cast her out. If she were destroyed, then at least Adam wouldn't have her. If she was cast out, then Lucifer could simply take her for himself."

"But that's not what happened," Sam said slowly.

"No, because Lucifer did not expect- well… no one could have expected what Adam did when he learned that Eve had eaten the fruit."

"Wait, but Eve gave Adam the fruit, right? I mean, that's how the old Sunday school story goes," Dean interjected.

Castiel smirked and shook his head. "Your stories are very wrong in that aspect. Eve pleaded with Adam to not make the mistake she had made. She knew she was going to suffer some horrible fate and she did not want to punish him as well. But… he loved her…"

His voice trailed off as he looked back down at Eve.

"He could not bear the thought of losing her, so he chose instead to sacrifice himself with her. And so God cast them out together and Lucifer could not reach her."

The room fell silent for a moment.

"Wow," Dean finally said.

Sam nodded. "Well, that explains why Lucifer is pissed. He's after something he thought should have been his from the beginning."

"So we have to protect her," Dean said grimly. "Keep her out of sight until we figure out how to gank him."

_Well, this just got interesting,_ Dean thought to himself.

_Yes! Finally, a new chapter completed! Yeah, it's a little short. I'm trying to get all the important information chapters out there so I can FINALLY delve into the juicy stuff I've been dying to write! _

_Please please PLEASE give feedback! It's such a big help to keep me motivated and there's been many times new ideas come about! Thank you!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_ It is so peaceful here. It was a peace Evie hadn't felt in a millennium. She was lying in a garden, more beautiful than she could have remembered. She could feel the warmth of the sun's rays on her face and running along the length of her nude body. Her long chestnut-colored hair billowed around her, surrounding her head like a dark halo. The air was perfumed with an array of flowers whose scent was intoxicating._

_ She looked to her side and smiled at the man lying beside her. His hair a mass of dark curls on his head. His body long and lean and nude like she was. He gazed tenderly at her with large brown eyes that spoke the volumes of his adoration._

_ She was safe here. There were no thoughts of death or pain or even fear. Everything was so beautiful and new and wonderful. There was no evil…_

Evie woke up with a small gasp. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room as she struggled to remember where she was.

_The convention… the demon… Sam and Dean Winchester… the prophecy…_

Oh yeah.

She realized she was lying on one of the motel room's double beds. She turned her head to the left and saw Dean sprawled out on the other bed, snoring softly. She turned to her right and saw Sam sitting at a small table. He was sound asleep in front of his open laptop, a small lamp providing the only light in the room besides the glow of the laptop's screen.

Evie gingerly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Nature was urgently calling and there was no way she could not answer.

After finishing her business she washed her hands in the small ceramic sink and gazed at her reflection in the cracked bathroom mirror.

_So this is really real. I really am Eve, the first woman ever. And Sam and Dean Winchester are real. And angels are real. This is really happening._

She was surprised to find that the thought didn't freak her out quite like it had earlier that day. In fact, it almost felt like a relief. It certainly explained a lot of what had happened to her.

She made her way back out into the main motel room and found Sam waking up. He was stretching his arms when he saw her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, Evie, how are you feeling?" he asked gently.

Evie gave him a shy smile back. "Better, thank you."

Sam gestured towards an empty seat at the table. "Have a seat. You want something to drink?"

He stood up and opened the ancient motel fridge and looked inside.

"We… uh… well, there's beer… or I could get you something out of the soda machine. It's just outside."

Evie nodded. "A Sprite would be great. Thank you."

Sam gave her a quick nod and a smile before slipping out the door. He was back several minutes later and he passed her the drink while setting down the one he had purchased for himself.

"Hungry? We've got some leftover pizza. It's a little cold though."

"Cold pizza is fine. I kinda like it that way."

Sam put a couple pieces on a plate and set it down in front of her before settling himself back in front of his laptop.

"So… how are you feeling?" Evie could hear the concern in Sam's voice.

She gave him a small shrug as she began picking at the pizza. "I'm OK… I mean… as OK as I can be… better than I was earlier…"

Sam nodded. "It's a lot to take in. You have the right to be freaked out."

Evie smiled ruefully. "Yeah… never would have expected anything like this… I mean… the whole crazy demon-thing was unbelievable… but... a prophecy… who I really am…"

Sam nodded. "Do you remember any of it?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "I… I think so… when I was sleeping I was dreaming about this place… a garden… and… it was just so familiar… like I had been there a million times…"

She chuckled quietly and shook her head.

"It just sounds so weird… that I'm _Eve._"

He grinned back. "Yeah, but after everything I've seen over the years, that actually doesn't sound so weird to me."

Evie couldn't help but chuckle at that and took a sip of her soda. "I guess you of all people know what it's like to find out there's more to you than you could have ever imagined."

Sam smiled ruefully. "Yeah, you got that right. I mean… I at least had some warning… it's not like my life was exactly ordinary."

Evie sighed. "My life wasn't really what you'd call 'ordinary,' but it wasn't awful."

"What were you're parents like?"

She shrugged. "Never met them. I was left in front of a fire station with a note pinned to my blanket. It said that my name was Evelyn and that was it. I wound up on foster care, bounced from house to house. It wasn't that bad, though, not like how some kids have it. No one ever bothered me really. I just… I just kind of blended in. No one really paid much attention to me."

She paused for a moment to take another drink.

"So I got through the system, finished high school, and got the job at the nursing home. Got my own place. And… well… that's about it. Like I said, pretty uneventful."

She gave Sam a shy glance she realized she now understood what she had always wondered about when reading her books. She had always wondered how Sam could get complete strangers to basically spill their guts to him without a second thought. But now, sitting in the man's presence, she got it. While he was unnervingly handsome, he was also incredible kind and had a way about him that made one feel like they were the most important person in the room when he was talking to them.

"You're easy to talk to," she said with a shy laugh.

Sam smiled. "Thanks, but why do you say that."

"I really don't talk to guys that much… actually… I don't really talk to anyone that much…"

He smiled gently. "Well, you'll be getting used to talking to us, that's for sure. You'll be staying with us for a while… at least until we know we can get you somewhere safe."

Evie nodded her smile fading as she remembered the whole prophecy. She picked absentmindedly at her food. "Do you have a plan?"

Sam shook his head. "Not yet. But, hey, don't worry, alright? I promise we'll help you."

She glanced back up at Sam gave him a small smile. She knew he was right. After all, she was with the Winchesters. If they couldn't protect her, no one could.

_**Author's Note: **__Holy crap I finished a chapter! Lol! I have to give all of you a HUGE thank you for all your reviews and support. If it wasn't for you guys I can honestly say that this story would continue to just run rampant in my head and never see the light of day! So, thank you so much! I can't promise regular updates, but I will certainly try my best! _


End file.
